The proposed work is an interdisciplinary project among the members of the Department of Neurology and related departments. A variety of experimental models and techniques are used for the study of 1) parameters of normal nervous system development, 2) abnormalities of development, and 3) regenerative responses of the nervous system. Approaches used include the use of methods from Neurochemistry, Neurovirology, Neuroanatomy, Neuropathology, and Immunology. Initial studies include a) isolation of neurons, astrocytes, and oligodendroglia in order to identify markers for specific cell types and identify enzymatic changes during development, b) combined morphologic, autoradiographic, biochemical, and immunologic study of developing and regenerating myelin, c) studies of the effect of viruses on the developing nervous system and the ontogeny of immunologic and non- immunologic factors in age dependent resistance to infection, d) identification of transmitter-specific synapses and circuitry in the developing spinal cord and cerebral and cerebellar cortices, and e) studies of orthograde and retrograde axoplasmic transport and neuromuscular interactions including studies of the acetylcholine receptor. Our goal is a better understanding of nervous system development and the effects of both endogenous and exogenous factors on this development. Ultimately, we would like to use this knowledge to develop more rational approaches to the diagnosis, prevention, and therapy of human disorders.